Robin's Reckoning (Part One)
Robin's Reckoning (Part One) ''is an issue of ''Batman'89. Plot During a stakeout at a construction site, Batman and Dick Grayson (who is now his masked partner Robin) catch a gang of mobsters trying to sabotage an incomplete building in order to extort money from a wealthy architect. They manage to beat the gang but most of them escape. Fortunately, Batman catches one of them, who is hanging helplessly for his life. Batman, demands an explanation and the name of his boss. The criminal, Dolan, refuses to give in, but when Batman shows he's not going to save him unless he gets the information he wants, Dolan blurts out the name "Billy Marin". Batman grills Dolan for more information while sending Robin to get the Batmobile. When they return to Wayne Manor, Robin is left wondering who Marin really is, but Batman insists that Robin stay out of this one: he works alone for the time being. Following Batman's departure, Robin feels rather resentful towards the way his partner has been treating him. He uses the Batcave's criminal database to determine the real identity of the crime mob boss. To his shock, Robin discovers that Marin is really an alias for Tony Zucco a man he crossed paths with nearly nine years ago in an event that changed his life forever... As a young child, Dick Grayson was in a popular circus acrobat trio with his parents, "The Flying Graysons". After finishing practice, Dick overhears the ringmaster, Mr. Haley, refusing to pay a young Tony Zucco for "protection". Zucco leaves telling him that he'll regret his decision stating Haley would wish he'd taken his offer. With a Wayne Charity convention going on at the circus, Zucco, disguised as a worker, partially saws through a trapeze rope to be used in the Graysons' act. When the show starts, Dick notices Zucco leaving the tent but his parents don't give him a chance to warn them and they start up their act. During a portion of the trapeze act, a trick involving both his parents on the same trapeze is performed and Dick watches from a platform as the rope snaps and his parents, known for performing without a net, plummet to their deaths in front of his eyes. That causes Dick to flee the circus and live on the streets. Dick started stealing in order to survive. '' Meanwhile after going undercover in an illegal gambling game, Batman dracks down Zucco at his uncle Carmine Falcone's mansion. Falcone claims ignorance, despite Batman's hostility. After Batman leaves, Falcone berates his nephew and rashness since that is causing Batman to focus all of his attention on them. ''Their arguement ends when the one of the guards find Batman on the property. Zucco tries to run Batman over with his car, but fails. Batman feels haunted for not catching Zucco. Robin later contacts Batman demanding that he allows him to apprehend the man who murdered his family. Batman refuses, but Robin sets on his motorbike to find Zucco himself, while Alfred looks on in sorrow.